The invention relates to an anchorage for a moving body such as an original receptacle or optical system disposed for reciprocatory movement in a copying machine, which prevents a movement of the moving body by gravity as a rockable top machine portion in which it is located is moved from a horizontal to an inclined position.
In contrast to a copying machine of the flash exposure type, a copying machine of the scanning exposure type includes a movable original receptacle or optical system which is adapted to reciprocate through a given stroke. A drive mechanism for driving a moving body, such as the original receptacle, for reciprocatory motion comprises a drive motor, a gearing connected therewith, means for converting the rotation of the gearing into a reciprocatory motion of the original receptacle, and a clutch for connecting or disconnecting the transmission of the reciprocatory motion.
In a conventional copying machine, the principal parts of the machine such as a photosensitive drum or an optical system are disposed in a stationary manner within the machine. Efforts directed toward achieving a reduction in the size of the machine have resulted in a complex arrangement of the various parts, presenting difficulties in the replacement of the photosensitive member, the cleaning operation of mirrors, and an adjustment of machine parts during the maintenance of the machine. In addition, if a jamming of a copy sheet occurs within a passage through which it is conveyed, extreme difficulty is experienced in its removal.
A copying machine has been proposed which avoids the above disadvantages by providing a top machine portion in which a photosensitive drum, an optical system, a reciprocatory movable original receptacle and a drive mechanism for the latter are disposed. This portion has one end pivotally mounted so that it may be opened to an inclined position in order to facilitate various operations mentioned above. However, when the drive transmission between the drive mechanism and the original receptacle is interrupted, as the top machine portion is released and moved to an inclined position, the original receptacle on the support may tend to move by its own weight. Therefore, it is seen that some means must be provided which prevents a movement of the original receptacle in this arrangement. If the original receptacle is allowed to move, it may move into collision with the table on which it rests, possibly causing damage to the original receptacle or elements on the table. It will also be understood that such an arrangement prevents difficulty in handling.